


The End of a Saga..

by LordPuddle



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPuddle/pseuds/LordPuddle
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo against Dream.This is how it started, and this is how it ends.You. Me. The discs.The saga comes to an end today, no matter who wins.
Kudos: 12





	The End of a Saga..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is basically just an elegantly-written account of the events of January 20th's stream, so if you haven't watched it yet, go do that first. I have nothing else to say, so enjoy!
> 
> *praying the formatting works out*

As he walked down the Prime Path for what very well might be the last time, all Tommy could think about was the confrontation ahead. Would he survive? Could he win? His brain and heart were racing too fast for him to appreciate the soft creak of the boards beneath his feet or the warm sunshine on his face.

He actually would’ve missed it entirely had Tubbo not reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. There, lined up along both sides of the path, was everyone from the SMP. It felt less like walking down an aisle or pathway, and more like marching in their own funeral, with the blown-up Community House marking their grave.

It really was a beautiful sight, seeing all his friends (and enemies) sending him and his best mate off to a battle they might not return from.

First was Badboyhalo. For old times sake, Tommy tried him to get him to say a swear. Of course it didn’t happen, and so Bad sent him off with one last “language”.

Next came Awesamdude, Antfrost, Ranboo, Quickity, Nihachuu, and many more faces all passing in a blur. They all spoke kind words, and left with a sense of conclusion. It was heartwarming and heartbreaking all at the same time.

Last in the line to say their goodbyes was Eret. Eret, the original traitor, the redeemed soldier, the dethroned king. Maybe the last face he’d ever see, save for Tubbo’s and Dream’s. It was all very bittersweet.

After a journey spanning nearly a full day, the cliffs of confrontation loaded in. A perilous climb to the top, and the only thing, the only thing, between him and his discs, was Dream: clad in full maxed out netherite and a smiley-faced shield (my god that pissed him off), wielding his infamous sword, Nightmare. Tommy actually had the crossbow that completed the set in his inventory, but he decided to keep it a secret for now. 

The time for singing loud songs and recounting fond memories was over. This was it.

He and Tubbo set their spawns atop the peak in the thin mountain air, placing an Ender Chest as well, in case they had to quickly store the discs.

Walking up to their past tyrant, the faint melody of Mellohi could be heard from inside a safe obsidian tower. The now-infuriated Tommy hoped his pickaxe - Ghostbur's pickaxe - could break it quickly enough.

They talked and fought, and fought and talked. Tommy actually managed to pop Mellohi out of its protected jukebox, but was then forced by Dream to give it up, as well as their whole inventories, or he’d kill Tubbo. Dream already had him on half a heart, even without potions, so they went along. He then revealed the disc to be a fake, and proceeded to blow it up along with the rest of the stuff. 

All Dream really wanted was to play with his food. But the time for play ended here.

Surely they were done for, no? With Dream, things never seemed to end. 

He forced them down into a secret underground base at bedrock level, still threatening Tubbo’s death. On no planet would Tommy allow that to happen.

Clearly gone off the deep end, Dream showed them his hallway, with a special spot for items of great importance for everyone on the server: the Axe of Peace, Mars and Beckerson, Squeeks, and even Skeppy. Tommy got lectured on how attachment to things gives you a weakness, and how he brought attachment to the server. All throughout, he hoped and prayed backup would arrive soon, if at all.

It was easy to keep Dream occupied, getting him to talk about himself, or killing Tubbo, or imprisoning Tommy. He was actually well intrigued by the prison, Pandora’s Box, and was even more worried about his best friend, who was somehow resigned to death already, but then the moment arrived.

From the looming Nether Portal, situated between shrines to the discs, Punz materialized. 

“You should’ve paid me more.”

Then came Callahan and Captain Puffy, and soon the small podium was overflowing with every single DreamSMP member, minus Ph1lza, Techno, Fundy, Vik, and Lazarbeam. GeorgeNotFound wasn’t there either, but no one was expecting him to even be awake. Despite all that, it truly was an incredible, netherite-packed sight.

Dream had lost. He’d finally lost!

Not even his silver-tongued trickery wiggle him out of losing two of his lives (to his own damn weapons!). Tommy would’ve gladly taken the third and final one as well, had Dream not brought up the fact that he alone can bring people back from the dead.

More than almost anything, Tommy (and Tubbo) wanted to see Wilbur alive again. It was Sam that suggested they lock him up in his own prison (just because he’s alive, doesn’t mean he has to be free), an inescapable trap made of more obsidian and blackstone bricks than conceivable by their mortal minds. 

Unfortunately, Sam was the only one who could actually imprison Dream, so they would have to trust him. Either way, they had won, no matter how long their victory would last.

And just like that, it was over. He and Tubbo were alive. They had the discs. Dream was locked up. Most importantly, they could bring Wil back (even if it meant Schlatt would come back as well).

And he was proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It's me! I know this was short but I couldn't get it out of my head and I just wanted to sleep lmao (I wrote this at like 11pm). I hope you didn't mind the absence of dialogue because it's my weak spot and I hate writing it :p
> 
> Any respectful criticism is welcome!


End file.
